Com Você
by LunnaBR
Summary: Oneshot. Depois de um sermao de Jaken, Rin resolve ir embora.traduçao de With You.


Nada relacionado a Inuyasha me pertence!

"Fala" / _Pensamento_

---------------

Com Você 

Rin caminhava pela floresta na direção que ela achava que a levaria para o vilarejo mais próximo. Ela não tinha certeza de que eles a acolheriam, mas mesmo que não o fizessem, poderiam indicar a direção certa. Ela não tinha um plano real, só sabia que tinha que continuar.

"... senhor Sesshoumaru..."

... FLASHBACK...

"Não se preocupe senhor Jaken. O Senhor Sesshoumaru voltará para nós".

"O Senhor Sesshoumaru não deveria ter que voltar para nós! Se não fosse por você, AhUn e eu poderíamos ir com ele e quando ele estivesse pronto, apenas seguiria. Mas não! Você é inútil! Você apenas ficaria no caminho então tem que ficar aqui, e aí ele deixa AhUn para protege-la e eu para ajuda-la em coisas banais como colher, carregar e lavar pêssegos e não há ninguém para ajuda-lo! O que ele fará sem seu fiel servo? E o que pode acontecer se você for junto e ser raptada de novo, hein? Eu vou te dizer o quê! O Senhor Sesshoumaru sairá de seu caminho, perdendo seu precioso tempo apenas para arriscar a vida salvando uma garota humana idiota!"

"Eu sinto muito..."

"Deveria mesmo! Agora seja boa e cuide de AhUn!"

"Sim senhor Jaken".Rin caminhou em direção ao dragão de duas cabeças, que tentou confortar a chorosa garotinha. Jaken aos poucos adormeceu enquanto resmungava sozinho.

... Final do Flashback...

Os inocentes olhos de Rin começaram a encher d'água. _Não, eu tenho que ser valente,_ ela pensou, _pelo Senhor Sesshoumaru_.

"Ai!" Jaken acordou com a desagradável sensação de que um pêssego havia sido jogado em sua cabeça. Ele olhou para cima, enquanto massageava o galo em sua cabeça, apenas para descobrir seu lorde parado na clareira, com sua inexpressiva feição de sempre.

"Onde está Rin?"

"Ah, ela está ali, meu lorde..." Jaken olhou horrorizado para o lugar vazio, onde Rin estava deitada com AhUn quando ele adormeceu. "Oh! Mil desculpas meu lorde, eu vou procura-la! Eu vou..."

"Não é necessário". Com isso, Sesshoumaru se virou e começou a caminhar.

"Ufa, achei que com certeza meu lorde iria – ouch!" Um pêssego colidindo com a lateral de sua cabeça silenciou Jaken.

Mesmo achando que ela estava longe da clareira, o cheiro de Rin era fácil de ser seguido, porque ela e Jaken eram as únicas criaturas na área que fediam a pêssegos. Sesshoumaru sabia que ela cheirava assim porque a garota sempre acabava lambuzada de pêssegos quando comia algum. Caminhando rápido (e com passadas consideravelmente maiores que as da garotinha), Sesshoumaru estava próximo de Rin.

Rin estava cantando baixinho, para si mesma, tentando ficar calma. Estava escurecendo e, apesar dela ser bem auto-suficiente para uma garota com sua idade, ela não tinha certeza de como fazer um abrigo seguro o suficiente para protegê-la enquanto dorme.

Ela era capaz de fazer sua própria comida, mas ela costumava dormir ao ar livre, com AhUn e seu lorde próximos, de forma que ninguém a atacaria. E mesmo sendo jovem e otimista, ela não era ingênua e sabia que seria um alvo fácil para um demônio faminto se não achasse um lugar seguro para passar a noite. Enquanto caminhava escutou um grunhido vindo dos arbustos logo adiante e gelou.

"Eu tenho que ser valente..." ela choramingou, " eu não devo chamar por ajuda, eu tenho que ir embora para o bem do Senhor Sesshoumaru...O que o Senhor Sesshoumaru mandou o senhor Jaken ensinar sobre demônios? Evitar irritar os mais poderosos e tentar intimidar os mais fracos porque eles procuram por alvos fácies e provavelmente desistirão e –"

Dos arbustos pulou um grande demônio lagarto.

"Vá embora!" Rin gritou. O demônio olhou por cima da cabeça da garota quando uma sombra os cobriu. O lagarto virou e fugiu.

Rin suspirou trêmula, e depois sorriu. "Senhor Sesshoumaru ficaria feliz" ela sussurrou, procurando por algum conforto, "Rin sente falta dele". O olhar de Rin baixou para o chão da floresta, seus olhos cheios de tristeza. Foi quando notou uma sombra sobre ela. Ela virou para ver ninguém menos que seu Senhor Sesshoumaru.

"Senhor Sesshoumaru!"

Sesshoumaru agachou-se elegantemente de forma que ela não precisaria dobrar o pescoço para olha-lo nos olhos.

"Por que foi embora?"

Rin explicou tudo o que tinha acontecido naquele dia, soluçando em lágrimas. Sesshoumaru tirou a franja do rosto dela e a olhou com atenção.

"Este Sesshoumaru a mantém aqui a força. Você não é um fardo."

"Mas..." Rin ficou em silencio.

"Mas?"

"Eu... sou inútil..."

Sesshoumaru ficou quieto por um tempo, aparentemente absorto em pensamentos. Então...

" Se deseja me deixar, Vou procurar para que tenha um bom lar. Mas fique sabendo disso: como Lorde das terras do Oeste, eu posso ter qualquer servo que eu escolher para viajar comigo. Poderia trazer uma pequena tropa comigo, mas eu prefiro pouca companhia. Por causa disso, eu não mantenho alguém perto de mim a não ser que tenha uma importante finalidade. Que eu tolero você deveria ser o suficiente para mostrar seu valor para mim."

Sesshoumaru virou e começou a caminhar. "Venha, vou leva-la ao vilarejo humano mais próximo."

"M-meu lorde?" Sesshoumaru parou, mas não disse nada. "Por favor, Rin deseja ficar com você."

Sesshoumaru mudou de direção e andou em direção ao acampamento.

"Venha Rin." Rin sorriu e correu atrás de seu lorde.

Fim

Olá! Como ainda não consegui escrever nada sobre Sesshoumaru e Rin, resolvi traduzir... Quem sabe não me dá uma luz? Claro que tenho autorização do autor (littlefiction), se não nem pensaria em fazer a tradução. Para quem quiser dar uma olhada na original, o título é "With You".

Comentários são bem vindos - tanto na tradução como lá no original ;)

Os asteriscos são formas que encontrei para traduzir algumas coisas.

cuide pois no original está _groom_, que significa cuidar/tratar de cavalos.

estava próximo; no original está _was within earshot_, que significa estar próximo o suficiente para escutar uma conversa. Mas como Sesshoumaru é um demônio cachorro, com uma super audição, não estaria tão próximo, então achei melhor deixar assim.


End file.
